Futari wa Pretty Cure Lovely Heart
A next generation story about the daughters of Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari. It's theme is rainbows and hearts. Plot Coming soon... Cures Kazuko Misumi-Yukishiro (美墨-雪城 和子 Misumi-Yukishiro Kazuko) /'Cure Ebony'- The 15 year old daughter of Nagisa and Honoka and Kanako's twin sister. Kazuko is a third year student and the student council president. She is very popular often receiving confessions from boys once a month but she doesn't care. She like Honoka is very intelligent. Her alter ego is Cure Ebony and her theme colors are black and blue. Kanako Misumi-Yukishiro (美墨-雪城 香奈子 Misumi-Yukishiro Kanako) /'Cure Ivory'- The 15 year old daughter of Nagisa and Honoka and Kazuko's twin sister. Kanako is a third year student and the gymnastics team captain. Like her sister she is very popular and receives love letters. Like her sister she has inherited Honoka's intelligence. Her alter ego is Cure Ivory and her theme colors are white and pink. Akemi Kujou (九条 明美 Kujou Akemi)/'Shiny Luminescence'- The 13 year old daughter of Hikari. She is Kazuko and Kanako's childhood friend. Akemi is a first year student and in the baking club. She often helps her mother with the café after school. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminescence and her theme colors is yellow and purple. Previous Cures Misumi Nagisa- Nagisa has calmed down since she was a teenager. She is married to Honoka. She is now surprisingly a teacher at Verone Academy and the lacrosse team head coach. Nagisa teaches Akemi's class. She doesn't know that Kazuko and Kanako are now Pretty Cures like she used to be. Yukishiro Honoka- Honoka has remained the same all these years. She is married to Nagisa. She is now the head scientist at a research facility. Like Nagisa she doesn't know that Kazuko and Kanako are now Pretty Cures. Though she has noticed they are keeping a secret but lets them hide it. Kujou Hikari- Now the owner of the Tako Café. Mascots Mippy - Kazuko's mascot partner. She is Mepple and Mipple's daughter. Meppy is her elder brother. Kazuko and Mippy get along unlike Nagisa and Mepple. Meppy - Kanako's mascot partner. He is Mippy's brother and Mepple and Mipple's son. He and Kanako often get along but disagree in some things. Kiran - Akemi's mascot partner. She is Porun's daughter. They share a sisterly relationship. Previous Mascots Mepple - Mipple - Porun - Lulun - Villians Items Lovely Communes- The devices Kazuko and Kanako transform with. They need to hold hands and shout Dual Aura Wave! to transform. Miraculous Commune- The item Akemi Transforms with. She needs to say Luminescence Shining Stream! Shiny Bracelets- Mid season upgrades that look similar to the Sparkle Bracelets. Locations Verone Academy- Kazuko, Kanako, and Akemi's School Garden of Rainbows- What Earth is called by the Mascots. Also where the team lives. Garden of Light- World mascots originated from. Time flows differently there. Tako Café- Stand Akemi's family runs and the Cures usual hangout. Gallery Trivia * This is the first next gen story where Nagisa and Honoka are paired together as they are the author's favorite paring . * The twins are known as the Queens of Verone Academy a title given to them by the males of the school. Category:Fandom Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Lovely Heart